


bloom later.

by W1LK1TY



Series: normal stories :D ( ships ) [5]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, alex is tommys older brother, dream smp but school au, dream smp school au, i dont know where im going w/ this, just a huge fiction, might not even be a ship, quackity and wilbur like dinosaurs, school au, wilbur and quackity met at childhood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W1LK1TY/pseuds/W1LK1TY
Summary: oh, the times when the two have just met.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Wilbur Soot
Series: normal stories :D ( ships ) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024512
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	1. interaction and meetings? success.

On Saturday morning, September 1st, thousands of children’s hearts are rattling with the impending doom of the first day of school, the kids having to get out of bed and actually interact with others. 

Alex Simons sat among those kids, clutching his stuffed dinosaur to his beating chest as he shields his burning eyes from the morning sun. He finds the plushy spikes comforting as they reek of his unbrushed teeth. His mom won’t be happy to find out he’s chewing his plush again.

Alex's eyes then peeked out from under the covers. He snapped up, and scrambled out of the bed. 

'I slept in late! What if dad’s already left? I wanted to watch Pokemon with dad!' His thoughts shouted.

Alex groaned as he slumped out of his own bed, and got ready for the first day of school. Maybe his parents would reward him if they saw him get up earlier then they have supposed him to have to wake up. The sweet treasure and loving of when he gets praised, but no, he had come out to find that his parents were not home at the moment and probably taking his 3 year old brother, Tommy, to a daycare.

Alex rushed through his kitchen supplies to grab a quick snack and head out outside, just before his bus pulled up. The sighs of relief when he found out that he wasn't late to school, and when he finally had himself on the bus, he immediately threw himself on the closest empty seat making sure not to connect eyes with someone. 

When the bus reached his middle school, he watched the black and yellow doors open and glide, oh, the excitement that it brought him when he saw those doors open, and he still doesn't know how it works. 

He walked through the school building, kids crowding everywhere and filling the entire place up, way too cramped for Alex's likings as he tried dashing towards his designated classroom, the hallways a blur. 

It wasn't long before he was at his classroom, and boy, was he early. 5 minutes early, and so, he had to wait outside the classroom door. But, what could he do? What could he possibly do in the span of 5 minutes that wasn't too distracting that he wouldn't hear the bell but also wasn't too boring for his interests?

Oh! He could think, he could think for 5 minutes, that would be exciting. What could he think about? His mindset spiraled into different types of topics until it set on one topic, he remembers several students talking about a student in the hallways. What did they say? He couldn't put his mind to it, but after maybe 2 minutes, his brain finally remembered.

Throughout the hallways of Amemaru Middle School, there were rumors of a new student who was over one-hundred-sixty-seven centimeters tall, and he was in the same class as him! 

His thought paid attention on that one boy, and stayed there. Even through the time the teacher said they were aloud to walk in the room and, he went in the classroom and sat down, he grumbled as he slumped down on his chair throwing his backpack on the arms of it. 

'Why are the boys at this school so tall? And why am I shorter than all them?' He thought. The boy kept on sulking, spacing out and not paying attention until the bell rang. 

But, it was just the average conversation until the teacher said something that sparked a flicker in Alex's mind,

the teacher announced that there was going to be a new student joining the class! 

Alex's mind was going off, he was excited! He loved meeting new people, and socializing. Maybe, he's one of the shortest and most introverted kids in the school, but at least he knew how to make friends.

Soon enough, the teacher had the kid come in.

And boy, was the new student tall.

The boy — Will Gold, he wrote on the board, and then soon saying he preferred to be called Wilbur, — was wearing black cargo pants and a white button up shirt under a blue hoodie, and on top of his head stood a beanie. 

Alex noticed, when he turned and took a seat in front of Alex of all places, that there was a yellow crescent moon on his hood. His eyes were enhanced by his big, square-rimmed glasses, and he had a small dinosaur button pinned over his heart.

But, why did he choose to sit there? An estimation of 7 seats were open, so why there?

Alex was surprised. His mother had taught him to never judge a book by its cover, even if it was meant positively, but Will presented himself just like his dad did in his middle school graduation! A bright, mischievous smile, huge glasses, and messy hair.

Will he be as cool as Dad?

The day turned out to be torturously long for the small ravenette. For the past two years, a trio of bullies would corner him and harass him out of nowhere. Alex could be yawning in his way to the bathroom when a kid would snatch the hall pass and stick it into his open mouth faster than he can react. They would laugh at his horror: the boys in this school never wash their hands! They'll touch the urinal flush and wipe their nose and brush the bottom soles on their clean shoes for some dumb reason, it was never different.

That had happened more than once. It was a cycle of non stop anger: the bullies make him mad by making him do things that get him sick, then he gets mad at himself for not fighting back.

His parents then get mad — not at him, but whoever hurt their son — and call the administration. He takes a bath that makes his fingers and toes wrinkly, brushing and scrubbing his teeth and tongue so much that they bleed (now his parents are mad). 

He ends up relaying all the events that happened that day, thinking not-good things about himself while also convincing himself to try and sleep but he won't be able to because he'll be too scared of what will happen the next day. 

Besides, when the morning does come, the same bullies from before will be even angrier because they got in trouble for bullying him, so they'll pick on him more. A positive feedback loop. 

Alex Simons was not necessarily a happy kid, nor a sad or an angry one. He was a fearful little boy, who kept to himself and didn't want to make any friends at school, mainly because everyone in his class had made fun of him at least twice.

He was loved by his teachers, though. They thought he was very smart, and so quiet and wonderful that they want him to have fun. They want him to be happy, but they know that no matter how many punishments they give his bullies, they're uncaring enough to keep at him.

That's not to say he didn't have an outlet, though. He knew he could talk to his parents (though he hadn't been lately, in terms of bullying, for independent reasons), but he liked to draw his feelings more.

Alex decided to brush away the thought of his bullies and pay attention to the new kid, his focus staring daggers through the new kid. Oh! He was so so interested, and that interest may happen for more than years or months.

Every little detail, such as,

he was almost as tall as his dad! It surprised Alex, because, Alex's dad was pretty big, whilst Wilbur was just a ten year old boy! He could only imagine how tall he will be five years from now.

Oh, and then, onwards from that day, Alex followed Wilbur secretly, day after day, noticing so much.

At that moment, Wilbur acknowledged Alex. For the first time, and talked to him. Alex was probably just a relief reliever and a punching bag for Wilbur. But, he didn't care. He admired the brunette although he didn't say or give any hints about it. They talked for a bit at the stands, and Alex cherished every moment of it.

Until, he found out the reason why Wilbur was at the court. Wilbur's eyes when he didn't notice a brown haired on the court, and Alex was in wonder, why would he care if there wasn't someone with brown hair on the court? But then, the feeling when he followed Wilbur's eyes to the other side of the gymnasium and onto the stands, and seeing the brother himself, his high school spirit draining away the quieter Wilbur went.

Wilbur was furious, his high school idle, his own brother, wasn't even playing. Alex had no context on this, he just went along with everything about Wilbur, oh, but he was so confused. Not a single wire connected with another wire in his mind. 

Wilbur went down the stands, and near the door, and of course, Alex followed behind. He was worried for his new made friend.

Wilbur walked out, fists clenching. Alex followed him again, shushing his classmate, who was yelling at them to slow down.

And apparently, Wilbur was now walking Alex home.

Though, Wilbur was quiet the whole way walking their classmate home, but Alex didn't mind, he was conversing with his classmate on behalf of his best friend, though, he was distracted and could not pay attention on the topic that the classmate was trying to speak with.


	2. conversations with wilbur and alex.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the title says it, this is a conversation that goes on between alex and wilbur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is basically a filler. this also takes place in a store that wilbur and alex are visiting.

"Holy shit." Wilbur breathed, looking at the items in the store.

"Will! You can't say that!" Alex shouted, trying to catch up with his friend.

"Keep it down, Alex! I want this figurine. Look at the huge spikes on this guy's back." Wilbur said, his tone sparkled with amusement.

"They look like rocks. What is he?" Alex questioned, looking directly at what Wilbur was trying to point out.

"An ankylosaurus. Do you see its teeth? They're flat. That means they're herbivores." Wilbur replied.

"Herbs are plants. Dinosaurs with flat teeth eat plants to live?" Alex mumbled, not being able to see what Wilbur was seeing, not being able to see the spark in the eye.

"Not just dinosaurs. You know how you only feed your guinea pig fruits and veggies?" Wilbur huffed.

"Oh! So animals with flat teeth are herbivores." Alex whisper murmured, feeling a little bit dumb but feeling a little smart now that he had learned a new fact.

"Exactly."

"What about birds? Do they have teeth?" Alex questioned, his eyes now starting to light up with amazement.

"I don't think so?" Wilbur glared, taking his eyes off of Alex.

"Does that mean their beaks are teeth?" Alex asked, putting at least a bit of his brain to work.

"I guess so. You’re smart." Wilbur chuckled.

Alex's cheeks flushed a happy pink. His parents told him that all the time! That means, Wilbur must really like him!

He smiled. "But what about eagles? Teacher's teaching us about different cultures, and the Mexican flag has an eagle eating a snake! Do snakes have muscles?" Alex's curiosity was getting bigger and bigger by the second they were speaking.

Wilbur pondered for a moment. "By muscles, do you mean meat?"

Alex nodded.

"Then, yes! I think. All birds are herbivores, but eagles are an exception."

"Wow. You're so smart!" Alex praised, proud that he had managed to snatch someone as smart as his friend.

Wilbur beamed, but then he squinted, crossing his arms in mock annoyance. "Hey. You took my line."

Alex giggled as the two walked over to the animal section. Wilbur crouched down and looked at the dinosaur coloring books on the bottom shelf.

"I can't believe that eagle would kill that snake out of cold blood." Alex mumbled, not noticing that it was audible enough for Wilbur to hear.

It took a second, but Wilbur looked up and burst into giggles.

"You're funny, too!" Wilbur babbled.

Alex made a face that indicated he was trying to understand his own joke, and Wilbur laughed even more.

"You're so dumb, Alexis!"

Alex's eyes widened. 

Whenever bullies called him that, he was below them, on the ground. They would smirk, like evil villains in cartoons, and hurt him in more ways than one. 

But, right now, Wilbur is sitting on the rug, and Alex is standing up next to him, looking through a book about birds. He — no, they were smiling, and it was not the same as the bullies'. 

It warmed Alex's heart to the maximum as he sat down besides Wilbur, and picking up a book, not even reading the title, and flipping to random pages.

Alex flipped to a page about carnivorous birds, and his interest piqued. Just when Wilbur realized what he said and was about to take his words back, the ravenette spoke.

"Wilbur! Look!" Alex showed him a page, and the brit's eyes shined.

"Woah! I didn't know owls were carnivores," he exclaimed. "Woah. That vulture—"

"It's so ugly!" Alex laughed cutting off Wilbur and Wilbur laughed with him, too.

Oh, it felt so at home, and maybe, Wilbur was Alex's safe spot.


	3. hey! are we staying together?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the decision has come where they both have to make a decision on where to go to for high school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alex and wilbur are now in 8th grade.

"Wilbur!" Alex shouted from afar, waving his hands up in the air making sure Wilbur could notice the small boy in the crowd of freakishly tall students.

Alex caught up to where Wilbur was, and started panting. His hands holding his knees and then muttering, "Wha... What high school are you planning on going to?" 

Wilbur stared at Alex for a few minutes, until answering, "I don't know yet. What are you planning on going to?"

Alex smiled in glee, as he proudly stood up properly, and exclaimed, "I wanna go to Moraal!" 

Wilbur smiled at his best friend's enthusiasm, it was truly heart warming to see his friend so excited about high school, considering, he was never happy about school.

Alex's eyes sparked up as he looked up to look Wilbur in the eye, "Hey! How about we try signing up for the same high school?! Therefore, we can stay together forever! For as long as it can go." 

Wilbur stood in shock, himself towering over the smaller boy, but then, his mouth turned a corner and into a smile, before agreeing with Alex. "Of course." 

-  
-  
-

It was the summer, and it was the time to see if they both had got in. Moraal, school of filming. It excited him, oh so much. 

"You ready?" Alex blurted out, gulping. He was nervous. There was a chance that only one of them got accepted and they had to split up.

"I'm ready." Wilbur spoke, although his tone didn't indicate anything, he was nervous. Possibly more nervous than Alex. 

"When I count and reach the number one, we both open our letters." Alex said, leaning his head towards Wilbur's shoulder and resting on it. He sighed in relief before picking himself up again and sitting up straight. 

"3."

"2."

"1."

The two boys instantly started opening their letters, Alex's was a little messy but neat, and Wilbur opened his letter neatly and fast. 

They stared at their letters in shock, before a smile turned on both faces. 

"What did you get?" Wilbur said, not looking up as he continued on reading the words that stood on his paper.

"I..." Alex started, pausing for a bit which made Wilbur worry just a little bit, "I got accepted." 

Wilbur shot his head up, looking at Alex. "Are you serious?" 

Alex scoffed, before smacking Wilbur lightly. "Why would I be joking about this?"

"Now, how about you, what did you get?"

"I got accepted too, you dimwit." Wilbur laughed, and they shared a hug, embracing each other in the warmth they shared.


	4. filler chapter !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the title says it.

Alex went to go see what the excitement was when a guy shouldered past him, and into Wilbur. The ravenette scrunched his eyebrows, muttering an apology to his friend, but paid no mind.

Wilbur, however; his eyes fired up. Wilbur trailed behind the guy, who, deplorably, was taller than him, therefore Alex, blindly, intended to confront him. He bumped into his smaller friend, who looked like his breath got taken away, for the sudden reaction to Wilbur's sudden movement surprised Alex immensely. Alex couldn't say he wasn't grateful.

The relationship between Alex and his tall friend was, at first glance, perpetual; their parents used to comment about it all the time back when they first started becoming inseparable. The two relied on each other, offering unconditional support when it is due. Almost like they're returning favors, but they don't realize, or mind. It was an ongoing thing between the two. Alex would be first to say that a "thing" like that isn't all that glorious, but it was important to him. 

He knows Wilbur feels the same.


	5. tears.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no summary !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo i finally published bloom later and twwo updatss ad ay!@*!*#(&!(

Not even Will Gold can make a disapproving face at the table. It was jarring to see the usually put-together Philza and Techno express anything other than authoritative and fun. He glanced at his mexican friend and frowned. 

The ravenette was slouched, guilty, tears flowing down his flushed face like a river, pooling in his rice. The sight strikes him deep.

He only did one thing. Why is he crying too? Wilbur is aware of Alexis Simons' overpowering empathy compared to himself, but really? He doesn't understand. Back in the practice concert against Mellodie, when Jack Manifold arrived last minute as a back up singer because their main singer injured themselves, Amemaru had a much more difficult time because of Jack and his incredible band-building morale. Playing full songs where not only Jack was to be there the whole match, but Mellodie themself will compete stronger than before. They should have expected it.

Alex's frustrated huff pulls Wilbur out of his mind. His friend is pulling hair, sodden with salty tears, away from the corner of his mouth. He puts his empty bowl and utensils down. He doesn't reach for the final sandwich, even though the instructor says he deserves it. Wow. 

Wilbur takes the sandwich and wraps it in a cloth to save for Alex later. It's one thing to feel the weight of the loss against an intense game, but it's another to not accept a deserved treat that someone took time making. It's that bad.

The group continues their silent feast. The table clanks as more plates of food are placed down. Any words of gratitude are whispered, but thankful nonetheless.

The dull taps of the metal utensils and sometimes plastic aren’t enough for Wilbur to grasp. He doesn't mean to, but he focuses his hearing on the last pair remaining, sobbing quietly. Everyone else has calmed down, breathing in stuffy unison.

He knows, regrettably, that if he looks over at Sapnap and Niki, who are, understandably, the most heartbroken of the table, he too would fall into the spiral of guilt and anger. The reason is unbeknownst to him; it’s just human nature. He doesn’t need that; he’s confused enough as it is.

So, he bows his head and eats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twt; @W1LK1TY  
> disc; faefae is asleep#3329
> 
> and i wrote this at 12 am lmao


End file.
